


The Devils First Sin

by TrickCheebs



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2D Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Gen, henry is way too understanding, henrys a good dad to bendy even tho he nearly dies, local demon does a high regret after fuckin around too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 04:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickCheebs/pseuds/TrickCheebs
Summary: dont go getting ideas with the title, this is mostly familial platonic fluff for Zangos 2D Bendy AUHenry finds out the hard way that there are limits to everything, even Bendys amazing powers. Thankfully things work out if barely..mostly angst in this chapter, im posting the second one shortly called "A Devils Regret"





	The Devils First Sin

After figuring out that his new little ability gave him a lot more chances to help Henry past being a guide on paper, Bendy seemed excited to see what lay in wait in the studio halls for them both. Henry however had some reserves…He still had no idea..how his excited friend’s powers worked..or how he even was alive to begin with. Several theories ran through his mind, bouncing off one another..Black magic seemed to be more favorable..Joey was always a showy sort of person who’d do anything to get what he wanted..But black magic seemed a bit too far even for him..at least that’s what he kept telling himself anyways.

Wandering onwards, Henry idly chatted with Bendy about old times..old cartoons and safer times in the studio. Bendy seemed more than happy to listen to Henry quietly ramble on about his old days as a animator, Henry not minding the trip down memory lane in favor of wondering what the road ahead may hide..

“ So that was how the studios got started..Joey was one heck of a negotiator, which probably got us such a good start..Compared to our first studio this place is the ritz..Heh..well without the random rogue ink creatures anyways.”

“WOW~! I never knew how it all started..It sounded like a bunch of fun Henry really..and without you guys going through all that..I wouldn’t ever be here talking with you and going on this adventure!”

Henry couldn’t help but let out a laugh…yeah this was a adventure alright..Getting trapped in his old studio and chased by sentient ink stains all night..with only a small doodle to keep him company and out of the fire..Honestly he was starting to really care for the goofy little devil, currently sitting on the papers single line staring up at him like some star struck child..Well he couldn’t blame him, it’s not every day you hear how your own existence sort of got started..

And hopefully said adventure would have a happy ending for the both of them..He had already had a few close calls but, at least with Bendy now being able to lend a hand things seemed a bit more brighter. He’d have to figure out a way to possibly bring the little Devil with him..no sense in just leaving him here when all was said and done, that was too cruel of a thought to even consider..Bendy was if not the only person here so far that hadn’t tried to take a chunk out of him, he owed the little ink spot twice already.

“ Yeah… it’s been quite the adventure huh? Glad I got you to back me up at least and help keep me from looking like some giant walking ink stain.”

“Hey! Being a big ink stain isn’t that bad, I think I do a good job of it Henry..Hehehehh~ And don’t worry yourself so much, long as you got me I’ll protect ya from all the spooks big guy!”

Henry watched as the little Devil got up to strike a heroic pose as he spoke..well he was right on some parts..When he wanted to, Bendy could be quite the big ink stain…thankfully a friendly ink stain. He didn’t like having to put the little guy through such a strange process..But Bendy seemed more than capable of handling the load…right?

The duo continued to chat away as Henry picked his way through the dark halls, side stepping the occasional ink puddle and broken floor board with ease. It almost felt like things would improve from here actually, Henry thought right as there came a creaking noise above him..Stopping and eyeing the ceiling warily he noticed several things..There were alot more drips than usual..and the ceiling was taking on a rather..bulging look.

Not bothering to explain he tried to get out of dodge and fast, unfortunately the studio as big as it had become, was about as structurally sound as a house made of cardboard and glue. The low groaning picked back up again, echoing down the hall seconds before a massive fissure gave way, unleashing a massive torrent of ink and lord knows what else to flood eagerly into the floor below and sweep away anything caught in it’s path..namely Henry. Said animator was only a few steps away, trying to find some high ground or a unlocked door..only finding nothing. Seconds before the waves would overtake him he presses the doodle to his chest and prayed he wasn’t about to die by drowning in ink of all things.

“Hang on Bendy I think we’re in for some rough going.”

“Be careful Henry!”

He let out a pained grunt as the first wave slapped into him, curling around and sweeping his footing out from under him. As he was swept away he was dimly aware of other things lurking in the surf with him, brushes of hands against legs and arms told him that he’d have problems soon if he didn’t get to some dry ground, or find another damned pump. Fighting to get back to the surface he managed to get a idea of how bad the situation was..Thankfully the ink had slowed it’s deluge..but now the entire area was nearly waist deep in ink. Coughing as some of the black nonsense got in his mouth, he realized he was once again soaked with the stuff and sighed before slowly wading onwards. Fishing the paper out of its hiding place he frowned seeing it soaked..better to check on the little guy..

“Bendy you alright? This ink isn’t going to be a problem for you is it? We might be stuck like this until I can find a pump station or something….”

Unfortunately what replied wasn’t Bendy..but a low gurgling growl nearby..Oh great, they spotted him already. Hoping Bendy would be alright being drenched a bit longer Henry lifted his axe and got to work thinning the hordes before they got too close to do damage. Trying to move onward and defend himself at the same time was going to prove treacherous. His quiet companion however had decided to lend a hand, the ink soaked paper shook a bit in Henry’s grip, as if the little Devil was asking to be let loose. After the last two times he didn’t see a reason to deny the assistance and let the paper fly free into the ink below.

It was still a bit..startling to see that massive form erupt from something like a piece of paper, Henry would never get over the idea. But he’d certainly welcome the assistance Bendys..monstrous form gave. After all it was still that goofy lil doodle in there, point proven as a massive inky hand patted Henry’s head before Bendy waded into the midst of the strange forms and began bashing away. With his back covered, Henry could now focus on clearing out a path for them both to better grounds.

How much time had passed was uncertain but, judging by the ache starting to set in from swinging his axe about it was a good chunk of time by any standard. But now at least they could proceed without interruptions, turning around he spied Bendy’s massive back still turned to him as the sounds of something being struck reached his ears. Wading a bit closer he tried to reach out for his companion.

“Bendy, I cleared us a way through, c’mon lets get goin- Whoa!”

Henry ducked out of the way as a arm swung out at him haphazardly, just missing his head by a few scant inches. Backing up some he looked up at the other questioningly.

“Watch it there lil guy you almost knocked me for a loop moving like that..c’mon stop horsing around….”

Something wasn’t right..Looking at the other carefully he saw something that made his blood run cold..That usual little twinkle of mischief..of understanding was gone from the others eye. Bendy let out a hoarse growl before trying to make a grab for Henry, proving his fears right. What had happened, he was always able to handle that form before right? He needed to get some space between the two of them..maybe even get him out of the ink. Backing away towards the path he had cleared, he dodged every swipe and punch thrown his way.

“Bendy snap out of it! What’s wrong with you? Did something happen, talk to me, it’s Henry remember?”

Bendy didn’t seem to hear, or to care really who he was now trying to rip apart. The only thing keeping Henry from finding out how hard the Devil could swing was the scant few inches between them. He could feel the ink beginning to recede at last, there were some stairs further up ahead he remembered seeing..if he can get up them he might be able to get to safety and hopefully to a safe spot.

As it turned out, Henry met the stairs a lot sooner than he anticipated, the back of one leg catching a edge and throwing him off balance for a few brief seconds. It was all the monstrous devil needed to catch his elusive prey with a open hand and slam his once friend into the wall beside them, pinning him flush against the old wood with a gasp. Bendys one hand covered most of Henrys torso, effectively keeping him pinned with surprising ease. He couldn’t help but try to struggle free in vain, letting out a soft wheeze of pain as Bendy pressed into him slowly. He could feel his ribs slowly being pushed inwards with every passing second, trying to keep himself grounded he gulped down as much air as he could to try and get through to his now attacker.

“B-Bendy..what’s wrong..? T-this isn’t like you, please Bendy..d..don’t do this.”

He had honestly hoped his words would get through to them, but this wasn’t some cheesy cartoon with happy endings..The dark reality that he might actually die here was setting in at last, he knew it wasn’t Bendy’s fault..Something told him that little Devil wouldn’t hurt him willingly..something about the ink must be the reason..He just wished he knew before this happened. Letting out a harsher keen of agony he weakly grabbed at the hand holding him hostage.

“Ghk…A-alright..guess my..a-adventure here is over huh? Sorry I couldn’t..save you..”

The hulking demon seemed to shift some at that, tossing Henry once more onto dry land and lumbering up to pin him down once more as their remaining free hand took on a sharper edge to finish the job…Henry seeing that his words would have no effect simply closed his eyes and waited for the end to come swiftly. 

“..I forgive you Bendy…it’s gonna be alright..”

If he was about to face his final curtain at the hands of his only friend here..he’d at least go out saying he didn’t hold them responsible for their actions..A sharp pain bit into his cheek…but nothing else came. Cracking open a eye after a few seconds..he saw a change had over taken the Devil standing over him..The almost manic grin had dropped into a distressed grimace as chunks of ink began rapidly breaking off of the others body..Henry felt the pressure on his chest lighten up immediately, with Bendy backing away from him as if touching the man burned him now..

Sitting up he touched his cheek lightly..finding a light cut just across his cheek had begun to bleed…Looking back up he saw that Bendy had collapsed in on himself, the hulking mass of ink breaking apart in heaving shudders..it almost looked like the little Devil was..crying?

“….Bendy? …Bendy are you ok? Talk to me here..it’s just me, it’s Henry…”

Risking himself he scooted closer toward the shuddering form as it grew smaller and smaller, he could make out the soft choked sobs coming from the other as he reverted back to his original form at last. Henry waited a moment or two before scooping the nearly ruined piece of paper into his hands.. He could just barely make out a small form balled up in the corner shaking softly..Frowning to himself he didn’t say anything for the moment and let the poor doodle be alone to collect himself..

Getting back up to his feet once more, Henry resumed his now quiet venture into the unknown.


End file.
